The invention relates to a metering device for powdery substances, in particular, for the preparation of dental and dentistry-related powder compounds, wherein the powder compounds can be filled into a storage container and a discharge device is allocated to this storage container. The invention further relates to a method for the operation of a metering device.
For a known metering device for mixing one or more powdery and/or fluid substances for dentistry-related applications, the powdery substances and also the fluid substances are provided in container-like arrangements, with separate metering devices being provided for each powdery substance. For supplying and metering the powdery substances, feed screws are installed. So that the powdery substances are always fed properly to the feed screws, steep slope angles are required in the storage containers and a special sliding coating is also provided.
Devices for the dosed discharge of bulk material from a container have also already become known (e.g., DE 25 048 32A or EP 0 459 475 B1) in which, for large discharge quantities and correspondingly large storage containers, inserts that are height adjustable or that change the through-flow cross section are provided on the bottom side of a storage container, wherein vibrating units are also used. Such large installations are mechanically complicated and therefore not suitable for small metering devices, as is the case for the metering of dental powder compounds.